Kevin Kline
Kevin Kline is an American actor. Biography Born in St. Louis, Missouri, he studied acting at Juillard and performed with The Acting Company before making his screen debut on television in 1976. After a run of successful musical appearances, Kline appeared in a number of Shakespeare plays such as Richard III and Hamlet before his first film appearance in Sophie's Choice. Kline then mostly focused on roles in films, including an Academy winning turn as Otto in A Fish Called Wanda, dramatic roles in As You Like It and comedic turns in Last Vegas as well as providing voices in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (as Phoebus), The Tale of Desperaux (as Andre) and Bob's Burgers, in which he played the recurring role of Calvin Fischoeder. Singing Kline began his career in stage musicals and won Tonys for his roles in On the Twentieth Century and The Pirates of Penzance (reprising his role for the film adaptation) as well as originating the role of Clym Yeobright in Dance on a Country Grave. Kline also performed in a number of films, including French Kiss, where he gave a rendition of "La Mer", The Road to El Dorado, singing the duet "It's Tough to Be a God" and number of songs in De-Lovely in which he portrayed Cole Porter. Film The Pirates of Penzance (1983) *Pour, O Pour the Pirate Sherry (contains solo lines) *Oh, Better Far to Live and Die (contains solo lines) *Now for the Pirates' Lair! (contains solo lines) *When You Had Left Our Pirate Fold (contains solo lines) *My Eyes are Fully Open (contains solo lines) *Away, Away! My Heart's on Fire (contains solo lines) *A Rollicking Band of Pirates We *With Cat-Like Tread, Upon Our Prey We Steal *Hush, Hush! Not a Word *Finale The January Man (1989) *Calendar Girl (duet) Grand Canyon (1991) *She's Leaving Home (solo) Dave (1993) *Tomorrow (duet) French Kiss (1995) *La Mer (solo) Wild Wild West (1999) *Arise (solo) The Road to El Dorado (2000) *It's Tough to Be a God (duet) The Anniversary Party (2001) *Barely a Sound (solo) *America the Beautiful (solo) De-Lovely (2004) *In the Still of the Night (duet) *Weren't We Fools (duet) *Well Did You Evah! (contains solo lines) *Easy to Love (solo) *What is This Thing Called Love (solo) *Night and Day (duet) *Be a Clown (contains solo lines) *Experiment (solo) *It's All Right with Me (solo) *So in Love (solo) *You're the Top (solo) *Get out of Town (solo) *Goodbye, Little Dream, Goodbye (solo) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) A Prairie Home Companion (2006) *While Ye May (solo) No Strings Attached (2011) *It's Your Birthday (solo) Beauty and the Beast (2017) *How Does a Moment Last Forever? (Music Box)(solo) Television Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (2010) *Moonlight Sonata (solo) *Takin' It to the Streets (duet) Bob's Burgers (2013) *Electric Love (duet) *Nice Things are Nice (contains solo lines) *Bad Things are Bad (contains solo lines) *The Spirits of Christmas (solo) Stage The Beggar's Opera (1973) The Robber Bridegroom (1975)(originated the role) *Once Upon the Natchez Trace (contains solo lines) *Suddenly the Day Looks Sunny (solo)(recitative) *(Steal) With Style (contains solo lines) *Rosamund's Dream (duet) *Riches (contains solo lines) *Little Pieces of Sugar Cane (solo)(recitative) *Love Stolen (contains solo lines) *Where, Oh Where (Is My Baby Darlin'?)(contains solo lines) *Finale The Threepenny Opera (1976)(standby) *Cannon Song (contains solo lines) *Liebeslied (duet) *Polly's Lied (duet) *Ballad of Immoral Earnings (duet) *Ballad of Gracious Living (solo) *Second Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) *Call from the Grave (solo) *Ballad in Which Macheath Begs All Men for Forgiveness (solo) *Third Threepenny Finale (contains solo lines) Dance on a Country Grave (1977)(originated the role) *Cities of Light (duet) *Unexpected Love (reprise)(duet) *Tout le Monde (solo) On the Twentieth Century (1978)(originated the role) *Mine (duet) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1980) *Pour, O Pour the Pirate Sherry (contains solo lines) *Oh, Better Far to Live and Die (contains solo lines) *Now for the Pirates' Lair! (contains solo lines) *When You Had Left Our Pirate Fold (contains solo lines) *My Eyes are Fully Open (contains solo lines) *Away, Away! My Heart's on Fire (contains solo lines) *A Rollicking Band of Pirates We *With Cat-Like Tread, Upon Our Prey We Steal *Hush, Hush! Not a Word *Finale Albums Philadelphia Chickens (2004) *BusyBusyBusy (solo) Gallery klinemacheath.jpg|'Macheath' in The Beggar's Opera. klinejamie.jpg|'Rosamund' and Jamie Lockhart in The Robber Bridegroom. klinebruce.jpg|'Bruce Granit' in On the Twentieth Century. klinepirate.jpg|'The Pirate King' in The Pirates of Penzance. klinenick.jpg|'Nick Starkey' in The January Man. klinemack.jpg|'Mack' in Grand Canyon. klinedave.jpg|'Dave Kovic' in Dave. klineteyssier.jpg|'Luc Teyssier' in French Kiss. klineartemus.jpg|'Artemus Gordon' in Wild Wild West. klinetulio.jpg|'Tulio' in The Road to El Dorado. klinecal.jpg|'Cal Gold' in The Anniversary Party. Philadelphiachickens.jpg|'Philadelphia Chickens.' klinejudd.jpg|'Cole' and Linda Lee Porter in De-Lovely. klineguy.jpg|'Guy Noir' in A Prairie Home Companion. klinefallon.jpg|Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. klinealvin.jpg|'Alvin' in No Strings Attached. Klinefischoeder.jpg|'Calvin Fischoeder' in Bob's Burgers. klinemaurice.jpg|'Maurice' in Beauty and the Beast. Kline, Kevin